Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20170210041906/@comment-3575890-20170215162916
I think any element of the supernatural would not fit in well with this series. They tried it with PLL and it just fell flat on its face. A show has to make up its mind as to what it wants to be. Some shows should just never dabble into the supernatural genre. *True, but they did not actually change that aspect of her character. It is mentioned in the show canon that Ronnie USED to be that person, but the experience of her father being arrested for laundering and her fall from grace as the result of it really humbled her. It opened her eyes to not just the fact that nobody liked her for her, but that she didn't even like herself anymore. In the present, she wants to make a fresh start at Riverdale. It's why her character seems greatly toned down. This Ronnie is not a watered down version of her comic book self; she's a self-restrained version fighting against the person she has been raised to be every day for the sake of bettering herself, her relationships, and her life. *Those saying Juggie is ace are not wrong; but there are multiple versions of Jughead spanning 75 years. Chip Zdarsky’s version is ace. Classic Juggie aka original Juggie has never been confirmed as such. While it would be wonderful to have ace representation on Riverdale, it’s a matter of what version of Juggie the show is going for. Also, it’s important to remind that if Jug is asexual, it doesn’t mean he’s aromantic. Ace people are capable of romantic attraction and healthy, loving romantic relationships. In the case of Juggie, there have been many instances throughout the years where he has demonstrated at the very least romantic interest in people, therefore I am fine with him having a love interest. They can still go this route and make him ace. I know Cole is fighting for Jughead to be asexual on the show, so fingers crossed they listen to him. I see no reason for him to be aro, however. In the comics, in pretty much all variations except the newer, he's been pan-ace. *To be fair, Reggie hasn't really had the chance to come into the lime light yet. It's been only three episodes and thus far he's just made some cameo appearances on the side. There hasn't been enough time for the snarky wise-cracking self-obsessed Reggie we know and love from the comics to make an appearance. I 100 percent agree about Chuck though. On one hand, the show has somewhat cut down on the issue of white-dominance in the comics by changing the race of some of the characters (Veronica, Reggie, Weatherbee, Hermione, Josie are all POC), but on the other, they've turned one of the very few POC characters from the comics into an ugly stereotype. To be fair though, they also dramatically changed Grundy and Alice into dare I say, even worse than Chuck, adaptations from their comic book selves for the sake of storytelling. For all the changes they made for the sake of better representation, I don't think this show has a race problem as much as a plot device problem. *Agreed! Midge does exist in Riverdale canon though. She just hasn't appeared yet. Nancy and Ginger, however - not so far. Basically, all of the characters have been toned down to some extent for the purpose of realism or changed completely for the sake of story-telling. None of them are as caricaturistic as their comic book counterparts, which I think is a necessary change relative to the tone and content of this series. The characters work as they are in the comics, but exact adaptations of their personalities in the comics would not have translated well on screen.